Emails
Sign up to the Crows Crows Crows mailing list at crowscrowscrows.com! [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/1/ Email 1]' - "Report A.807"' A copy of Report A.807. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/2/ Email 2]' - "Report A.807"' Teaser for Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist and the second part of the puzzle. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/3/ Email 3]' - "Report A.807" ''(again)' Another piece of the puzzle. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/4 '''Email 4']' - "Report A.807"' A countdown to the release of Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/5 Email 5]' - "Report A.807"' Steam keys for Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist, two hours early! [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/6 Email 6]' - "Report A.807" ''(the last one)' Some of the keys didn't work, but the game's out now anyway. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/7 '''Email 7']' - "A Wet and Slimy Gift from Crows Crows Crows!"' Announcement and release of The Temple of No, and a teaser for Accounting. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/8 Email 8]' - "CROWS 300% STATISTICS"' Announcement for Statistics and an update about Accounting. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/9 Email 9]' - "Accounting"' Accounting by Crows Crows Crows! Coming soon to the HTC Vive. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/10 Email 10]' - "Accounting out now!"' Release of Accounting and the death of Sendy the Email. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/11 Email 11]' - "Crows Crows Crows presents EAT"' Release of EAT: THE REVOLUTION Email 12 - "Announcing ACCOUNTING+ for PS VR" Announcement of Accounting+ Email 13 - "ACCOUNTING+ for PS VR is out now! I also got a sweet new tattoo!" Release of Accounting+, featuring Big Launch [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/14 Email 14]' - "A Rapsgiving Miracle from Crows Crows Crows"' Happy Rapsgiving! The release of an absolute banger. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/15 Email 15]' - "An Apology (in LEVEL FORM) from Crows Crows Crows"' Shpleebly's apology for harvesting tadpoles and the release of Play Those Bones and the Waterpark level. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/16 Email 16]' - "THE SOUNDTRACK EMAIL"' Release of the Original Soundtrack for Accounting+. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/17 Email 17]' - "fire!"' A FIRE (update) has broken out in The Temple (of no)! [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/18 Email 18]' - "A Tale of Two Announcements"' Accounting+ is coming to HTC Vive and Oculus Rift very soon with ANOTHER big free update for all platforms. Also, the release of The Official Crows Crows Crows Community Discord Museum (working title) (TOCCCCDM(wt)) Email 19 - "Danger! Announcement in Sector 3!" Accounting+ is OUT NOW on HTC Vive and Oculus Rift with new content. Email 20 - "Announcing The Stanley Parable: Ultra Deluxe for PC & Consoles" The Stanley Parable: Ultra Deluxe is coming to PC and consoles, with new endings and more secrets, in 2019. [https://crowscrowscrows.com/email/21/ Email 21]' - "The Responsibility Update"' New update for Accounting+. We're giving all of you a plant to take care of. Email 22 - "RAPSGIVING 2018" It's the return of the best Crows Crows Crows holiday of the year! That's right it's... RAPSGIVING 2018! Email 23 - "Beyond The Brain" To help you through this period of cold, and to keep your minds occupied as you wait for The Stanley Parable: Ultra Deluxe, we thought we'd let you in on a studio secret. Email 24 - We Need to Talk About Sam This is the story of a label printer named Samuel. Email 25 - "For Your Consideration" That's right. Accounting+ has graciously been nominated for a Webby Award in their prestigious “Strategy / Simulation” category.